


Don't Go Breaking My Heart

by ccchambers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Superpowers, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchambers/pseuds/ccchambers
Summary: Erin and Steve weren't supposed to meet that night. The two were supposed to have wonderful partners with whom they would spend the rest of their days. Erin's powers were supposed to be secret.But something broke that night, and not just Steve's heart.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Thriller, thriller night

THIS STORY IS ALSO IN WATTPAD IN MY PROFILE, CCChambers.


	2. Thriller, thriller night

Steve Harrington lost during that Halloween, during that Halloween party, the last two things that he had. His title of king and Nancy Wheeler.

"You're bullshit" Nancy snapped, drunk to the bone.

"What?" Steve stared at her, without understanding her behaviour, the reason why she was saying all of that, apart from the alcohol.

"You act like… like everything's okay. Like… like we didn't kill Barb" Steve opened his mouth, because that wasn't completely true "Like… like everything's great, like we're in love and we're partying, and yeah, let's party. Party, we're partying… bullshit"

"Like we're in love?" Steve asked with a weak voice. He caressed her cheek, trying to convince himself that all that stuff Nancy was saying was just a Halloween prank.

"Bullshit"

Steve stopped caressing and denied with his head, with a sad expression in his face. It wasn't fake.

"You don't love me?" Asked, his normal voice back but feeling how every piece of himself broke.

"Bullshit"

Steve made a kind of sigh and walked out of the bathroom where both of them locked themselves down because of Nancy's drunkenness. He slammed the door and rushed to escape that party without looking at anybody, least of all that idiot, Billy Hargrove, now the king of Hawkins. He had to dodge people fast and without letting them see the tears on his eyes, or his life would become a living Hell.  
Even though he was pretty near the house when he couldn't help it but cry.

He tried to stop when he saw a girl sitting in some swings by herself, though she wasn't paying attention to him because she was covering her face with her hands. Steve wasn't looking at the street so he tripped and fell because of it.

"Hey, you ok?"

He rubbed his eyes before looking at the girl, who was walking towards him. She was wearing a really beautiful black dress, with some decoration in red.

"Are you?" Steve asked, looking at her eyes, kind of red "You look like you've been crying"

Steve knew that girl, she was at his same high school and her name was Erin.

"Maybe" Erin smiled softly ", but you're tears are still on your cheeks, Steve"

And that was true, two big tears were calmly walking down Steve's cheeks, who wiped them with the sleeve of his jacket. Erin held out her hand to help him up, and Steve accepted it.

"Nice costume" he smiled, even though it was a sad smile "Vampire, right?"

"Yeah. You think so?" Erin looked away but then she looked back at him "I think it's pathetic"

"Better than thinking that you're too grown up to dress up, right?" He said, and Erin laughed again.

"So what's your costume?"

Steve tried to control his tears, accumulated in his eyes, and he sadly smiled again.

"Boy happily in love who's girlfriend didn't break up with him"

Erin pursed her lips, and her look turned a little bit sympathetic.

"You're not the only one who has been left alone" she sighed.

"That's why you were crying?"

"That's why you were crying?" She repeated, making him laugh.

They stayed in silence for a bit, without looking at each other and thinking about nothing, maybe about something; with the music from the party as a background.

"Do you need a ride, Alton?" Steve said, finally looking at the black haired girl "It's Halloween, a terrorific night in which you shouldn't be alone"

She laughed, which made Steve laugh with her, then she nodded with her head accepting the invitation. They walked towards Steve's red car in silence.

"Which street?"

"Wheeler 's. I think you'll know the way" Steve nodded and turned on the radio, letting Roy's Orbinson voice fill the car. "Who was he?"

"Joe Murphy" Steve nodded again, he knew Joe from the basketball team "But don't feel pity for me, the relationship was becoming toxic… and bad"

Steve wanted to ask why but he knew he didn't had that right "Were you at the party?"

"Yeah, yeah, we broke up after Billy Hargrove drank all that beer"

"Iugh, Hargrove"

"You're only bothered by him because he's going to be the king" she said "Plus, he is handsome"

Steve looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"So you're type are assholes" he said, like he was talking about the weather.

"So you're type are girls you don't deserve" she snapped, automatically as a self-defense mechanism, but then she calmed down "I just said he's handsome"

Steve clenched his jaw, molested by Erin's words but he kind of deserved it, he attacked first. The only thing that didn't make the moment uncomfortable was the music, which both thanked internally.  
Steve stopped the car where Erin said, at the beginning of the street.

"Thanks for the ride" she mumbled, getting off the car and smiling softly "Night, Steve"

"Good night, Erin"


End file.
